


I asked you to be my forever, you said you already were

by playlike-agirl (playlikeagirl)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playlikeagirl/pseuds/playlike-agirl
Summary: So this is a one shot I started working on before yesterday's match. It took a slightly different turn that I intend, but a good one I hope!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend Ash played, like she should have on her birthday, and that camp was somewhere warm by a beach...

Ash breathes in deeply as the crowd erupts into cheers. Another cap, another win and on her birthday no less. It had been a long time coming and she still wasn't the  number one, but that was ok. Another cap was another cap and it was all good experience and she always cherished every opportunity to play for her country with her teammates, with her family. The only thing missing was Ali on the field in front of her. Ash missed playing with Ali, missed having her on her defence for club and country; she couldn't contain her excitement at the prospect of having Ali with her in Orlando next year, having Ali there as a voice of wisdom and experience, directing their backline right into the play offs. Having Ali in their home, having Ali next to her every morning again, and coming home with her every night. 

"Nice shutout Harris, you're well and truly into your thirties now," Kelley jokes as she pulls Ash into a hug. 

"Yeah whatever O'Hara you're not far behind me," Ash laughs back at the defender who just grins, running down the field.

Ash shakes her head at Kelley's antics and her eyes scan the crowd until she finds Ali who's standing up in her seat next to Alex, clapping and cheering and Ash waves and grins as she meets Ali's eyes. Ash can practically see the excitement seeping out of her girlfriend and it warms her heart; she's always felt like Ali's biggest supporter and although she wouldn't take any of it back, it feels nice to have someone out there cheering for her. She just wishes it was them both on the field on her birthday, celebrating together. Of course she knows Ali isn't cut from the team and Jill is just rotating players or whatever she's been harping on about lately; if Ash is honest with herself, she's given up trying to understand Jill's tactics and just hopes that one way or another they pay off. When Ali had found out she wasn't on the roster it hadn't been as bad as all the times Ash had received that call, Jill promising it wasn't a final decision by any shot, but Ash could see the hurt in Ali's whole body and she'd held her close as the tears had trailed slowly down her cheeks, reassuring her she'd be back. She would be back, of course she would but not making a roster is horrible even if it's just for a friendly match. Ash knows, god does she know that. So Ash had told Ali she needn't come to the friendly, birthday or not, but Ali had laughed, pulling Ash close in bed one night, whispering her love against her skin. _I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world baby._

* * *

So Ali had made the trip down a couple of days after camp had started for Ash, staying with the team on gameday. Well, staying with Ash really. She'd cleared it with Crystal who was rooming with Ash and had spent the night last night, grateful she was able to wake up next to her girlfriend on her birthday. 

"Happy Birthday baby," Ali whispers as Ash's eyes slowly crack open, the early morning sun casting a slight shadow on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," Ash smiles out and Ali's heart flutters, like it always does at the sight of Ash first thing in the morning. She's all beauty and innocence, as if the weight of the world that she always seems to carry hasn't quite found its place on her shoulders yet. 

"You're catching up with me," Ali giggles as Ash groans.

"Whatever you cougar," Ash teases and Ali feigns offence. 

"No birthday kiss then," and Ash pouts.

"Please baby, pretty please," and Ali laughs, pressing a soft kiss to Ash's lips. "Like I could ever deny you anything, birthday or not."

Ash kisses Ali deeper and hears her moan into the kiss as Ali rolls them over so she's straddling Ash, pulling back reluctantly.

"As much as I'd like to do this, right now, we can't," Ali mumbles out and Ash groans.

"I know, I know," Ash pouts, hands running up Ali's back as she sighs contentedly. 

"Don't worry, I have a surprise for you later," Ali teases and Ash cocks her eyebrow. 

"Are you going to be naked?" Ash asks and Ali laughs.

"Anything for the birthday girl," Ali winks as she climbs off Ash and heads to the bathroom and Ash just groans, mumbling out how lucky she is. 

"Ash can you grab me my shampoo from my overnight bag?" Ali shouts from the bathroom and Ash rises out of bed, as she locates Ali's bag.

"I can't find it babe, did you bring it? You can always use mine it's in the shower already," Ash calls out.

She jumps slightly as she feels Ali's breath hot against her neck.

"Turn around," Ali whispers and Ash does as she's told and when she's facing Ali she feels her heart skip a beat at the look of excitement on her girlfriend's face. She's holding a simply wrapped box in her hands. "I debated giving this to you after the game, but I have another gift for you then so I wanted to give you this first. It's not much but I hope you like it, and if you don't well we can send them back but I just thought they went well together and, oh maybe I shouldn't have it's too much you're going to think it's la-."

"Alex. Baby, breathe. Whatever it is I'm going to love it. You, here with me is enough of a present you know that."

Ali nods as she looks down at her feet, shuffling them slightly and Ash tilts her head so they're looking into each other's eyes, pressing a soft kiss to her lips and grinning as she holds her hands out for her present.

"Now gimme woman," and Ash grins, letting Ali placing the box in her hands.

* * *

Ash unwraps the box carefully and her heart is beating out of her chest because the way Ali is looking at her with such expectation and almost worry, has Ash thinking that this is going to be something special. She opens it slowly and there is a simple black case and as she lifts the lid Ali is watching her intently, waiting for her reaction. Ash just stares at the box, slightly non plussed. 

"Do you like it?" Ali asks tentatively.

"The date we met," Ash lets out in a whisper and Ali nods, relaxing slightly; she'd been worried when she'd taken the cufflinks to be engraved that Ash wouldn't remember the date, wouldn't remember the exact date they met, that first day of camp six years ago. "It's beautiful baby, but why is there only one?"

Ali smiles softly, taking a step closer to her girlfriend. 

"You have to play your ass off today, keep the clean sheet like I know you will, and you'll get the other one then," Ali finishes her sentence with a wink and Ash has to laugh at her girlfriend's tactics.

"What if I'm so distracted by this half set of cufflinks that I play horribly?" Ash jokes out.

"We both know that won't happen Ash, if anything the promise of another present or two will only make you more focused."

"True, true," Ash agrees kissing Ali softly on the cheek. "Thank you though, it's stunning and I can't wait to get the other one so I can, you know, actually wear a set of cufflinks from my beautiful, amazing, wonderful girlfriend."

"Ever the charmer Ash, ever the charmer." Ali laughs out, smacking her girlfriend's ass as they head down to breakfast. 

* * *

That was this morning as this is now and all Ash wants to do is find Ali and kiss her, her heart overflowing with love and emotion, but she's swept up by her teammates and ushered back to the locker room amidst shouts and cheers, a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday, and mentions of getting drunk because Ash is now old and Kelley is apparently in charge of birthday celebrations. Finally she sees Ali as she walks towards the coach and she beams as she walks over, wrapping her up tightly in a hug.

"Congratulations baby, you were absolutely amazing."

"Hmmm," Ash mumbles against Ali's hair. "It would have been even more amazing if you were there in front of me."

"I wish I was there too," Ali gets out, almost sadly and Ash just kids her softly. 

"But you're here now and we're going out to celebrate, apparently," and Ash motions to Kelley. 

"Yeah, she already texted me," and Ash laughs at Kelley's eagerness.

"Come on, I cleared it with Jill and Dawn, you're coming back with me." Ash just raises her eyebrows and Ali nods. "But shower first, you stink."

Ash laughs and she pulls Ali in tighter, who pretends to squirm but secretly loves her girlfriend like this, all sweaty and pumped after a match.

"Do I get my other cufflink now baby?" Ash pleads, twenty minutes later in the car with Ali (she's amazed at how quickly she can shower and be ready now with her short hair, having finally mastered styling it with some Skype lessons from Kyle).

"Soon babe, soon." Ali just states simply as she concentrates on driving, smiling slightly as Ash absentmindedly rubs circles on Ali's thigh. They reach their destination about ten minutes later and Ash is beaming.

"The beach on my birthday!" She almost squeals out and Ali laughs. "I know it's almost dark, but I couldn't have my girl turn thirty one and not spend at least a part of her special day near the ocean."

Ash just smiles as she leans over to kiss Ali. "I love you baby."

"I love you too birthday girl, now come on you have to hold my shoes as we walk i the sound."

"Of course princess," and Ash rushes round to the other side of the car to let Ali out, who laughs slightly as Ash bows. "After you my lady."

"Dork," Ali replies, but she grabs Ash's hand and they set off down the beach.

They've been walking for a few minutes, mostly in complete silence, the both of them just happy to be in each other’s company. Ash is gently stroking Ali's thumb with their interlocked hands and Ali's heartbeat speeds up partly from Ash's simple, comforting touch, and partly because she knows what's coming next and although she knows Ash won't say no it's possibly the most nerve wracking thing she'd ever done. 

They've talked about this, of course they have...of marriage and babies and a lifetime together, growing old with grandchildren running around. But with Ash's season in Orlando and Ali in Washington, with their hectic schedules and limited time together, there was never really much sense in taking that next step. Not when they'd be away from each other for so long, but Ali craved it every single day. She missed Ash every single second of every single day and she'd cried on the phone to her mom, to Kyle and to Ash because she just missed her so much and sometimes she didn't know how to cope with it. In all honestly, her love for Ash still scared her sometimes; she was scared of feeling so much and the possibility of it all being ripped away suddenly; of course they'd spent time apart before but now was different. They were each other's forever and every second Ali spent away from Ash was another worry, another seed of doubt planted in her mind. _What if? What if she falls out of love? What if we drift apart? What if? What if? What if?_  Ash had tried to reassure her of course, and although deep down she knew Ash would never leave her, she couldn't help the way her mind wandered. So Ali knew. Ali knew when she woke up without Ash next to her, Ali knew when she accidentally bought Ash's favourite foods at the grocery store to take home out of habit, Ali knew when she talked on Skype with Ash until one of them fell asleep. She knew. She knew that she didn't want to spend one moment more without Ash as her fiancé. So she'd phoned Alex and Whit and they'd somehow managed to find a time to go ring shopping together, Alex practically bouncing with excitement.  _She's going to be so mad you beat her to it_ , Alex would joke and Ali laughed. Part of her had wanted to wait for Ash to propose to her, knowing that whatever her girlfirned planned would be amazing, but the other part, the larger part wanted to propose. Wanted to see the look on Ash's face as she got down on one knee and poured her heart and soul out to her as she asked for her hand in marriage. She wanted to do this for Ash, do this to say thank you for everything Ash had done for her. She wanted to be the brave one, she wanted to propose, to thank Ash for being brave for her when she couldn't be. For helping her come to terms with the love she felt for another woman, for helping her accept herself and for helping her tell those closest to her. She could never express how grateful she was, how unbelievably blessed she felt, but she wanted to try. So she'd bought a ring, she'd bought the cufflinks and engraved the date they met and the date she would propose; Ash's birthday. She'd had to wrangle a few of the gals into helping her, not that they minded; Becky and Kelley had helped to organise a small congratulations party for them back at the hotel and Ali was actually surprised at how well they'd hidden Ali's plans from Ash. Not that she expected anyone to spill, but planning a party, albeit a small one, in a hotel where the whole team was staying was no easy feat.

* * *

They were almost there, almost at the spot where Ali wants to propose. She'd scoped out the beach the day before, finding the most beautiful spot in the fading light; there are a few small rocks and a secluded area that Ali had picked especially and now the light was fading and the sun was setting and Ali had never been more nervous. She takes a deep breath and checks her pockets for the small box. 

"Are you ok Alex?" Ash asks quizzically, looking at Ali's furrowed brow.

"Yea I'm fine," Ali stammers out as she comes to a standstill.

Ash turns towards her girlfriend and cocks her eyebrow. "Are you sure?" 

"Mmm," Ali mumbles out, looking behind her at the waves lapping gently on the ocean and the setting sun. It's now or never.

"Well, there's something I want to say to you Ash. Today, on your birthday."

Ash just smiles. "Go ahead baby."

Ali's hands are trembling as she reaches for the box with the other cufflink.

"Here, this first." Ali hands the box to Ash who smiles as she opens it.

"Yes! A full set," Ash grins out and Ali laughs. 

"Turn it over," Ali smiles out, heart almost beating out of my chest

Ash looks at the back and the date engraved. "Today, my birthday. It's a beautiful set baby, thank you. I'm going to wear them the next chance I have and show off what good taste my girlfriend has."

Ali smiles. "I'm glad you like them, but there's another reason for the dates, which will hopefully become clear soon. I want you to wear the cufflinks on another day, hopefully not too far away. I want you to remember this day forever, and this date."

"Alex," Ash starts and Ali nods softly and Ash breathes deeply, feeling her hands start to shake and her heart starts to beat faster.

"I am so in love with you Ash that sometimes it surprises me still. I love you early in the morning and late at night. I love you on summer mornings and winter afternoons. I love you when you laugh and I love you even more when you cry. I love you because you love me like I've never been loved before. I love you because you make me feel safe and happy and like I could move mountains and  _God_  I would do anything for you Ash. Absolutely anything. And I know I haven't always been the best at showing you that, especially not at the beginning but I hope you know that you are the love of my life and I don't want to spend another day without you. You have been a rock for me throughout the last six years and I know I couldn't have got through half of those years without you by my side, and this past year, without you, has been one of the hardest of my life and I can't imagine having to do that again. I can't do that again. Not now Ash, not now. You are the most inspirational, wonderful, beautiful, funny, intelligent woman I know and I am so blessed to call you mine. You blow me away every single day, and my heart is so full of love for you that I used to wonder what I'd done to deserve your love. Because before you Ash I never thought that much about love, or soulmates, or even marriage, but now it's all I can think about. You are the one for me Ash, you always have been, and I truly believe that we were meant to be together because there is no other way to describe how we came to be or how we've stayed together, other than fate or destiny or something else along those lines. You still make my heart race whenever I see you and I feel like our honeymoon period never ended. I love you so much baby. I just-" Ali takes a deep breath and the tears are running freely down her face now as she looks into Ash's eyes, their hands intertwined, Ash struggling to hold back her own tears. 

Ali bends down on one knee, both of her hands resting in Ash's. 

"Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you are my whole world. What would you say if I asked you to be my forever?"

There's silence for about five seconds, although it feels like five minutes to Ali and she can't bring herself to look at Ash because  _oh my god she's going to say no_ , but then she feels Ash kneel down in the sand in front of her and she's kissing her deeply and  _oh_  Ali thinks,  _this is good_. She can feel the tears on Ash's cheeks and she reaches a hand to brush them away as they break apart breathless. 

"Yes yes yes, baby. A thousand times yes." Ash manages to breathe out through her tears which have turned to laughter. "Oh god Alex I am so in love with you. I have been your forever since the first time we met."

Ali feels the tension and the worry lift off her shoulders with Ash's words.

"Oh!" Ali exclaims as she reaches for the ring. "Here," she breathes out and Ash's breath hitches in her throat. It's a simple, relatively wide gold band with three simple diamonds and Ash is overwhelmed.

"Oh God Alex it's so beautiful, it's so perfect," and Ash presses her lips to Ali's as Ali slips the ring onto her finger. 

"And the cufflinks. I wanted you to maybe wear them on our wedding day as a reminder of the day we met and the day we got engaged."

"I would be honoured to wear them. This has been so wonderfully perfect Alex, I'm so lucky to have you, to call you my fiancé."

At Ash's use of the words they both break out into huge smiles and Ali feels an overwhelming sense of calm, as if  _finally_. This is how it was always supposed to be.

"I have a ring for you too, you just beat me to it. And I'm kind of glad you did," Ash admits, blushing slightly.

"You have a ring for me?" 

Ash just nods. "At home, in our house. It's been in my dresser for months and I was waiting for, well I don't know what I was waiting for. Now, perhaps," Ash runs her fingers through her hair. 

Ali smiles brightly. "I can't wait to wear it. To show the world I'm engaged."

"The world?" Ash pipes up.

"The whole wide world," Ali breathes out softly, rising up out of the sand.

"Come on, future Mrs Krieger. Or Mrs Harris-Krieger," Ali jokes out as she pulls Ash up to standing.

"Mrs Krieger-Harris," Ash states as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Krieger-Harris. That's what I want my name, our name to be, our kids' name to be. If that's ok with you."

Ali feels her eyes brimming with tears again. "That's perfect. You're perfect." 

They walk like that, hand in hand back to the car, and back to the hotel where the rest of the team is waiting with champagne and cake, and later that night, in bed together after tons of squealing and her arm aching from showing off her ring, Ash smiles as she sees Ali's late Instagram post.

It's a picture of her and Ash that had been snapped at the party; they're dancing together, their foreheads pressed together and Ash's left hand is holding Ali's hand as they sway to the music, her ring on display and underneath Ali has simply written,  _I asked you to be my forever, you said you already were. #shesaidyes_


End file.
